fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichabod Crane (Video Game)
Ichabod Crane is a main character and the cowardly Deputy Mayor of Fabletown in The Wolf Among Us. He is based on the main protagonist of sleepy hollow. Synopsis Episode 1: Faith After finding Faith's decapitated head on the front steps of the Woodlands, Snow White goes to report her and Bigby's findings to Crane, as he is the acting mayor of Fabletown in the absence of King Cole. The news angers him, and he begins to yell at Snow, claiming that the murder was her fault. Bigby enters the business office as they argue, and intervenes in defense of Snow. Crane then turns to blame him, saying that it's his job to protect the citizens of Fabletown. He asks if Bigby has any leads or suspects, who can point the finger at Bluebeard, the Woodsman, or Faith's pimp, all of which further displease him. Crane then asks Snow to reschedule his "massage" with Vivian, insults her for seemingly forgetting to purchase wine for him, and leaves, snidely telling Bigby to "do his job". Bigby is given the options of replying with an insult to Crane, but before Bigby can do so, Snow will stop him and remark that infuriating him is not a good idea. Episode 2: Smoke & Mirrors After Bigby is arrested by the NYPD for an unknown reason at the Woodlands, he is brought to a precinct in the Upper West Side. The following afternoon, he is questioned by Detective Brannigan. During the questioning, the detective suddenly seizes up and falls unconscious, along with the rest of the officers in the station. Crane walks in holding in his hands a box with evidences about murder in the Woodlands and reveals that he used a memory wipe spell on the cops, allowing him to rescue Bigby and bring him to the Woodlands to interrogate his capture. On the way back he mentions his sadness over Snow's death, to which Bigby can sympathize with him or disbelieve him. If Bigby uses violence during his interrogation on the prisoner, he will try to stop Bigby thus leading Bigby to nearly hurt him. When Snow appears in the interrogation room, he's shock to her alive. Whilst Bigby and Snow are looking at the corpse of Lily he comes to see if Bigby has found any clues, and then says that Snow should stay when Bigby is about to leave to tell Holly of her sister's death; Bigby can permit or forbid Snow's agency. Either way Crane states "I'd love to join you, but I have some business I need to attend to..." and leaves. If Bigby arrested Tweedledee, Jack states that Dee was here at the bar and Bigby immediately knew it was Crane who released him from custody. Later, when Bigby is investigating a motel room in the Open Arms Hotel discovering Lily's real crime scene, he finds a photo of Crane and Lily; it is then revealed that Bigby's sudden discovery was being watched by Crane via the Magic Mirror; in order to prevent himself from being caught, Crane smashed the mirror broken with the magic lamp. Episode 3: A Crooked Mile Crane is brought up when the two Tweedles order Bigby to stop searching for him at gunpoint at Lily's funeral. At Lily's funeral, Holly is furious at Bigby for throwing Lily's body down the Witching Well, but Snow reveals that Crane was the one who did it and that Bigby had nothing to do with it; it's likely Crane had disposed her body after Bigby and Snow leave for the Trip Trap. Now being pursued by Snow and Bigby, Crane takes a shard from the broken mirror so that they couldn't track him and rips a page about the Ring of Dispel from a book documenting all magical items not kept in the Business Office, and plans to use that ring to prove his innocence since Bigby believes that he's the killer. He then travels to Aunty Greenleaf and she gives him the Ring of Dispel, but doesn't tell him that magic has worn off, and leaves right before Bigby and Snow enter Greenleaf's apartment. When Bigby and Snow catch up to him at the Pudding & Pie, he tries to use the ring on Nerissa only to realize that it's defective after multiple failed attempts, and collapses onto the floor. If Bigby mentions how he found the photos of Crane and a Glamoured Lily in the hotel room, Crane then admits his love to Snow, which horrifies her. While Bigby and Snow cannot arrest him for such perverted acts, they instead arrest him for embezzling money from Fabletown to pay off his debts to the Crooked Man. When leaving the Pudding & Pie, Crane is wanted by the Crooked Man due to his unpaid debts. The Tweedles and Bloody Mary demand Bigby to surrender the in-custody Crane to them. When he refuses, the twins begin to shoot rapidly at Bigby until he transforms into his massive werewolf form (at which the point the player is given the option of killing Dum). Attempting to defend Crane from being freed, he consequentially receives a silver bullet to his side from Mary and collapses. Snow quickly rushes to Bigby and allows Bloody Mary to take Crane. Episode 4: In Sheep's Clothing During his investigation into the Crooked Man's operations Bigby discovers Crane's coat which contains the stolen photo of Snow White and the shard from the magic mirror which Crane took when he smashed it; Crane however is no where to be seen. Once the mirror is finally repaired Snow asks to see where Crane is, and shows him being ordered by Blood Mary to get on a plane to Paris and remain silent, lest she will deal with him in her own way. In both this episode and in Cry Wolf, Crane is frequently brought up due to how the Crooked Man committed a crime kidnapping him and how he was a terribly unpopular leader. Personality Being the acting mayor of Fabletown, Crane often abuses his authority for his own pleasures such as ordering Snow around. Despite having the position as the Deputy Mayor of Fabletown, he rarely takes his job seriously and it is later revealed that he has in fact used Fabletown's funds for his own desires. He also has an obsession with Snow White, even going as far as to hire prostitutes like Lily to glamour themselves as Snow so that he can enact his sexual fantasies. He also shows hints of bigotry toward trolls for he quotes "should've left them all in the Homelands" and was horrified to see Lily's true form. Although Crane is cowardly and corrupt (with Snow mentioning in the first episode that she is unsatisfied with how he runs the office), he does not turn out to be directly malicious. He only worked with the Crooked Man and Bloody Mary through coercion, and does have a sense of morality for if Bigby tortures the Woodsman/Dee in Smoke & Mirrors, he will stand up for the tortured suspect's rights. Crane also appears to be defenseless and doesn't show any aggression or anger if Bigby slapped him or broke his nose. Crane also undermines Bigby's authority for he throws Lily's body down the Witching Well, even if Bigby promised Holly her body or wanted to keep it as evidence, and releasing Tweedledee from custody if Bigby arrested him. Book of Fables Entry "Hailing from the haunted town of Sleepy Hollow, Ichabod Crane has been Deputy Mayor of Fabletown for nearly 115 years. Crane is a bundle of nerves and takes his job very seriously. Though that doesn't mean he always does it well. As one of Fabletown's elite, Crane is often blind to the troubles of the less well-off citizens. Overall, Crane is authoritarian, cowardly, and always hiding something." Trivia *Crane is voiced by Roger L. Jackson, who voices many other Telltale characters. *The continuity of Crane's fate can be read in the Fables issue #22. In Paris, Bigby and Cinderella revealed that Crane once again is a traitor to Fabletown community by revealing their estimated military strength, tactical magic artifacts, weapons manufacturing, as well as personal reports on each Fable to the Adversary. Crane was then killed by Bigby and he made it look like an accident. Appearances Category:Book of Fables Category:Fable Category:The Wolf Among Us Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Villains Category:Crooked Man Group Category:Allies